


Mad World

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: If you asked anyone in Heartland where they were when war broke out they could tell you.‘At school’‘At work’Those were the most common answers. For Vector it was ‘skipping school for the 3rd time that week’ and for once he would actually regret doing so.(An Arc V/Zexal crossover, set post canon to the events of Zexal)





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through my files and found this fic, which I wrote for a Zexal month prompt uh, two years ago (oh my).   
> I still like how it turned out so, I decided to cross post it here from tumblr. 
> 
> The prompt was Crossover AU, so I crossed it over with Arc V.  
> Keep in mind this was written well before Arc V actually got TO Heartland and a proper timeline was established.  
> Set post-canon to the Zexal timeline.
> 
> http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/149038326615/zexal-month-week-3-day-2-crossover-au-its

If you asked anyone in Heartland where they were when war broke out they could tell you.

‘At school’

‘At work’

Those were the most common answers. For Vector it was ‘skipping school for the 3rd time that week’ and for once he would actually regret doing so.

 

Vector grunted in pain as he held his arm close, fingers wrapped tightly around a reopened wound in a futile effort to stop the bleeding.

For the first time since being reborn as human, he wished he still had his Barian powers; the durability and faster healing would certainly come in handy right about them.

Hell if they all still had them this war would have been as good as won. But no, they were regular, mortal humans, with no extra powers to speak of and weak bodies that were easily damaged.

The screams had long since died down and given way to the roars and screeches of monsters as they razed Heartland to the ground.

Oh what Vector wouldn’t give for a familiar face, having seen nothing but enemies or unlucky victims since the fighting started.

“Now Black Ray Lancer, attack and finish this! Black Bright Spear!”

Vector’s head shot up as a familiar voice rang out in the battlefield. He definitely knew that voice, having been on the receiving end of that very attack himself.

Tightening his grip on his arm he ran in the direction of the fight, hoping to catch him before he vanished.

 

For the first time in his life, Ryouga was glad to see Vector; he was a familiar face amidst the hell that was Heartland, and one that hadn’t been claimed by the fighting.

He was in rough shape, blood dripping down his left arm from a wound near his shoulder, and he seemed to be limping. But he was alive.

“I see you’re not dead,”

“You think I’d go that easy? Please.” Vector looked around, “Where’s Yuma?”

Ryouga frowned, “You haven’t seen him either then?” he asked.

“Of course not, he was at school. What is he not with you?”

Ryouga shook his head, “We were separated when the fighting started, I haven’t been able to find him since.”

Vector’s frown deepened, “That was almost a week ago.”

“I know that,” hissed Ryouga. “Come on, it’s not safe out here and you’re hurt.”

 

Being helped by Ryouga, Vector never thought he’d see the day it would happen, but here it was, happening as Ryouga bandaged up his shoulder.

“What do these people even want?” asked Vector. “I mean they clearly don’t want to get to the Astral World, they destroyed the portal already.”

“To take over,” said Ryouga. “That’s what the ones I fought said. To join the dimensions in a utopia.”

“Tch, they’re morons. Crushing the dimensions didn’t work when we did it.”

Ryouga sighed as he stood up “I’m going to look for Yuma.”

Rio grabbed his arm, “Ryouga, you need to rest. That’s all you’ve done this week.”

“I have to find him Rio. And if not him, at least his card.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” said Vector, pulling his shirt back on as he stood up.

“No you stay here.”

“Screw you, I’m helping you look for Yuma and that’s final. And if you want to stop me you’ll have to break my legs. Someone has to make sure you don’t get killed.”

Ryouga regarded him for a moment before realizing there was no arguing with him and sighing. “Fine.”

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that they found Yuma, huddled among the wreck of the Arclight house, and surrounded by more than a dozen cards. His eyes were red with tears and he had drawn himself into a shivering ball.

“Yuma, Yuma!” Ryouga dropped to his knees beside him. “Yuma where have you been?” asked Ryouga. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Sh-shark? You, you’re alive!” Yuma’s face lit up and he flung himself into Ryouga’s chest. “I thought they got you too.”

“Don’t forget about me!” chided Vector, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m alive too.”

“Vector!” Yuma found himself pinned between them, tears of joy running down his cheeks. “I thought they got you guys too. They got everyone else so I thought…I thought they might have gotten you too. I couldn’t leave them behind Shark. I had to find everyone.”

“Everyone?” Ryouga frowned and looked down at the cards around Yuma. Kotori, Cathy, Tetsuo, Michal, Thomas… “Oh Yuma.” He looked up at Vector, “Let’s get him out of here.”

 

Ryouga had to haul Yuma back on his back, Yuma having broken his ankle in a nasty fall while fleeing from the Academia soldiers. Vector gathered up the cards at Yuma’s urging; he refused to leave without his friends, even if they were trapped within cards.

Halfway back they were ambushed by a group of duelists dressed in blue.

“Just leave’em to me,” grinned Vector, shooting Ryouga and Yuma a thumbs up before putting himself between the attackers and Yuma.

It wasn’t till they were back at the base that Ryouga discovered the cards Vector had deftly slipped into his pocket.

And when Vector never came back he realized why.


End file.
